


Marry Me

by yuki_chicken



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspiration, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a twist on Will Herondale's proposal to Tessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Malec proposal





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was so freaking inspired by Will's proposal to Tessa that I decided to put a Malec twist on it and thus....this was born.

Alec glanced around at the guest filtered around the loft. He and Magnus decided to throw a party celebrating Lilith’s defeat and Jace’s return.

 

Every Downworlder and Shadowhunter that was well known to the circle of friends were present in Magnus’ loft. It was filled with joy and laughter, something that no one thought was possible.

 

Currently, Magnus was weaving through the crowd and making sure that everyone was happy, like the good host he was. Madzie was situated on his hip since the young girl had been frightened for his safety. He had apologized profusely to the young Warlock and now whisked with him wherever he went.

 

Alec, on the other hand, was situated in a tiny corner by the bar and watching his boyfriend dance around the loft with a tiny girl on his hips. He smiled as he drank the cocktail in his hands. He saw Maia looking at him from the corner of his eyes and he nodded at her in greeting. He turned to see the Warlock talking to his mother and watching as they both laughed at something.

 

His hand automatically flew to the weight that was in his pocket. He perked up and scanned the crowd for a certain Warlock. He had soon spotted that Warlock and moved to talk to them. He touched their arm and watched as the Warlock turned and smiled at him.

 

“Hey Cat, do you think we could have a conversation on the balcony real quick?”

 

_-LINE_ -

 

Alec took a deep breath and made his way back into the loft. Catarina followed in after him wiping the tears off of her face. She was happy that her best friend’s boyfriend actually went to her for her blessing. She knows that if Ragnor were still alive, he would’ve liked the boy a lot….and have given a shit ton of embarrassing stories at the ceremony.

 

Alec went back and found Magnus still talking to his mother with the addition of Izzy, Clary, Jace, and Simon. He smiled and made his way over to his family. Izzy saw him approaching and nudged Magnus with her arm. He turned around and lit up in pure happiness and let Madzie down to go back to Cat. The young girl had giggled and made her way back to her guardian.

 

Alec made it to the tiny circle and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. The Warlock had giggled when Alec wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and peppered his face with kisses. He swore he heard them squealing but could care less. He took a deep breath and brought out the box. He opened it and presented the Lightwood family ring to his boyfriend.

 

By this time, the music had stopped and their eyes were on the couple. He couldn’t care cause at this moment it was all about him and Magnus. He carefully slipped to one knee and looked up at his boyfriend. Alec could see the tears that were gathering in his soon-to-be fiancé’s eyes. He also loved the way how his perfect hands flew to his mouth.

 

“Marry me. Marry me, Magnus. Marry me and be Magnus Lightwood. Or be Magnus Bane, or maybe even Magnus Lightwood-Bane, but marry me and stay with me and never leave me. I told you before when we got back together after Valentine was defeated. I can’t live another day that you’re not in my life. I want there with me by my side for the rest of my mortal or maybe immortal life. If we figure it out. I want you and only you.”

 

Magnus had stared at Alec and everyone had stopped breathing. They nervously stared at Magnus as he stared at his Shadowhunter. Alec was about to stand up and comfort Magnus when he caught it. The tears that had started to flow down his Warlock’s face. He watched as Magnus’ hands flew to his mouth and making his way towards Alec and gracefully falling to his knees.

 

“Alexander, you never fail to surprise me. Is Catarina involved in this proposal? Cause I know someone dear to me, who got the exact same proposal, except for the second half, cause that is all you”

 

Alec smiled.

 

“Catarina may or may not have been involved. I did, after all, ask for her blessing to propose to you”

 

Magnus laughed through his tears and leaned back sitting on his heels.

 

“I can't believe that you actually asked her for her blessing for my hand in marriage. I really do appreciate it, Alexander. The answer is yes…”

 

Alec blinked stupidly. “Yes?”

 

“Yes, Alexander, I would love to marry you. I don’t know? Doesn’t Magnus Lightwood have a certain ring to it?”

 

Alec smiled widely and slipped the ring onto Magnus’ finger. He smiled as he picked Magnus up and swinging him around, feeling his legs wrap around his waist.

 

There went another round of toast to the happy couple. Many people alike, including Raphael, congratulated the couple. This was the beginning of a new era.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first fic for Shadowhunters, I would really appreciate the feedback and stuff :)


End file.
